Family Business: A Bones Fanfiction
by WickedBones
Summary: What will happen when Michael and Christine get together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Christine's POV

"Christine, honey, could you come down here for a sec?" My dad, special agent Booth called from my parents living room downstairs.

"Coming!" I shouted back to him. I still can't believe I came all the way back to D.C. to visit my parents for the holidays. I mean, sure I love them. They've been great parents, but as their only child I had a lot of pressure put on me to succeed. I try to please them, but sometimes that doesn't work. For example, I plan on announcing something later that should really upset my parents, but especially my dad. He's always been over protective.

When I enter the living room, I'm not surprised to see my older step brother Parker and his wife Annette aren't here.

Now you're probably wondering why I said I'm an only child. Parker lived with his mother most of the time in England and I hardly ever saw him. And, technically, I am my mother's only child. Let me tell you, it is not easy. You see my mother was a famous forensic anthropologist slash author who also happened to be a certified genius.

...one hour later...

My parents and I are sitting down to have dinner when I decide to drop the bomb. "Mom, Dad, I need to tell you something very important. I... I'm...-"

"Christine, are you ill?" My mom (Dr. Temperance Brennan to most of you) said."because if you are, you should be-"

"No, Mom! I'm not sick... I'm pregnant." I said.

My mom looked shocked, but my dad, my dad looked ready to kill.

"Who is he? What's his name?" He shouted.

"Michael" I whispered.

"Michael Who?" My dad inquired with a scary look on his face.

"Michael Vincent Hodgins." I reply after a full minute of silence.

"Angela and Jack's son?" My mom asked. "He seems to be a very nice boy."

"Yeah before he got my little girl pregnant!" My dad shouted.

"Booth," My mom said in a soothing tone, "it's okay, and anthropologically speaking there are many positive things about Christine reproducing with Michael Vincent-"

"Yeah, we'll I don't wanna hear them!' My dad declared as he walked back to his room.

My mom walked over to me and put her arms around me in a hug. "Sweetie, are you okay with this pregnancy?" She asked.

"Mom... Of course I am. I love him and he loves me. He said he would stick around to help raise the baby."

"That's a good thing, honey."

"I know I just hope dad calms down soon because I invited him to come in about an hour. I thought it would be best if you and dad got to talk about this to him too. After all, it's not just my baby. It's mine and Michael's"

"I know sweetie. It's just, if your father brings up the fact that you two aren't married, you should point out that neither were he and I when you were born."

"Thanks mom. I just hope dad gets used to the idea of me as a mother in an hour..."

"Do you mind if I invite Michael Vincent's parents? They were always good at calming Booth down." My mom asked.

"Sure, I just hope that they're still that good." I replied. Please let my dad be okay with this...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Angela's POV

Just as I'm about to sit down at the dinner table with my son and husband, the phone rings. I jumped up to go get it.

"Hello, it's Angela." I said into the phone.

"Hi Angela, it's Temperance." My best friend said.

"Hi, sweetie! How are you?"

"I'm good, but Christine just announced something shocking to Booth and I a few minutes ago. You and Hodgins might find it interesting. Why don't you, Hodgins and Michael come over in about an hour?"

"Sure, Brennan, but why are we bringing Michael?"

"You'll find out soon" she said.

I didn't think anything of it. After all Tempe has always been a bit socially awkward.

I walked back to my family at the dinner table.

"So, guys, we're going to Booth and Brennan's after supper." I said to Jack and Michael.

"Why are we going this time? Not that I mind spending time with Booth and Brennan, but it is a little strange that they're asking us over on the Monday night right before Christmas." My husband, Jack, said.

"All I know is that Christine announced something that shocked Brennan and angered Booth. And for some reason she asked us to bring Michael with us. Michael, do you have any idea why?" I asked my son.

"Umm.. Well... I... You'll find out when we get there." Michael stammered.

"Mhmm." My husband and I replied.

This is gonna be good.

... One hour later...

Booth's POV

"Booth, can you come down here." Bones (most of you know her as Dr. Temperance Brennan) called up to me.

"Fine." I yelled back. I wonder why she wants me down there so much. Probably to apologise for my outburst earlier. No way, no how. I said what I meant and meant what I said. What she doesn't realise is that I'm not angry at Christine. I'm angry at that little idiot who got her pregnant. I know I shouldn't talk about Angela and Hodgins son like that. I just can't get past the fact that my daughter, my baby girl is pregnant. And the man who got her that way is none other than my friends' son. Also, they aren't married! But then again neither we're Bones and I when we had Christine.

As I walked down the stairs I heard a voice that I recognise. Just hearing it is making my blood boil.

Angela's POV

"Hi, sweetie!" I said to my best friend.

"Hi Angela!" Tempe said to me while embracing me in a hug.

"Hi Christine. Hi Booth." Jack said to our friends' daughter and Booth while giving Booth a handshake and a wave to Christine.

"Hello Mr. Booth, Dr. Brennan." Michael said. "Hi, Chris" he said while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Are they together now?" I whispered to Booth.

"Yeah" he said, and, I noticed that he didn't sound happy about it.

"Hey, are you unhappy she's dating my son, because I think they look pretty good together" I retorted

"Humph" Booth snorted.

As we all went to sit in the living room, I asked Brennan:

"So, sweetie, what is this big announcement?"

As I said this I notice Christine and Michael stiffen a bit from where they're sitting next to each other on the couch and with Booth who has conveniently put himself next to Michael. He tried to get in between Michael and Christine, but they were too close together, which for some reason bothered him.

"Well, it really isn't my announcement.

Christine and Michael should be the ones to tell you." Brennan replied.

Just then our children stood up, Michael's arm wrapped protectively around Christine. "Well... We're, I mean Christie's..." Michael started.

"I'm pregnant with Mike's baby." Brennan and Booth's daughter finished.

Jack and I just say there in complete silence for what felt like an hour.

"Wait a minute! How come Angie and I didn't even know you we're together?" My husband asked.

"Well, for the longest time me and Chris were only friends." Michael started to say.

"Well, since she's pregnant, it obviously isn't still that way." Booth grumbled.

"As I was saying, me and Christie were just friends until one night when we were back home about four months ago. Do you remember when I said I was going to a party with some friends I hadn't seen in a while" Michael said and both me and Hodgins nodded. Brennan and Booth looked a little puzzled.

"Christine, when did you go to a party?" Bones asked.

"Well, remember when my friend Katie had her birthday party at her house? And I told you I couldn't possibly miss her 25th birthday? Yeah, that was the party Mike's talking about."

"Was that when you had come home for a visit from university?" His father asked and she nodded.

"I had met up with Michael there and one thing led to another and the next thing I realised we were making out in the back of his car like a couple of teenagers."

"Remember your parents are present and we don't need all the details." Booth said looking uncomfortable.

"Well, anyway, that's how I got to be with this little girl or boy" Christine said gesturing at her stomach.

"You got pregnant because of a one night stand? You weren't even in a relationship? Christine, how do you know he's even going stick around after the baby?" Booth yelled.

"Dad!" Christine yelled, clearly appalled.

I have to say, it didn't feel too great to have Booth saying such things about my son. Really! I thought he knew we raised him better that that. Although, I mean he did get their daughter pregnant... I would get upset too if I had a daughter and she got pregnant by someone she wasn't in a committed relationship with.

"Mr. Booth, I promised to your daughter, and now I'm promising to you, Dr. Brennan and my parents that I will be there for Christine, and for that baby she's carrying for the rest of my life. No exceptions." Michael stated. "I love your daughter."

Right then Christine piped up. "And I love you too." She said while giving Michael a kiss that was getting steamier by the minute.

All of this only stopped when Booth cleared his throat to remind them that parents are present.

"If you both love each other so much, then why aren't you getting married?" Booth asked.

"Well, dad, we talked about it, but decided to wait until the baby can be part of the wedding ceremony." Christine replied.

Christine's POV

I can't believe my dad is being so stubborn. I honestly thought that he would be happy for me and Michael.

"And, dad! Of you have a problem with Michael and I having a baby without getting married, I'd like to point out that neither were you and mom when I was born." I said. All of a sudden I felt this feeling rising through my chest.

All of a sudden I was bolting through the house to the nearest bathroom.

As I threw up, all I heard was my boyfriend say:

"Christie, honey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just give me a couple of minutes!" I bellowed back. I reached for my toothbrush and brushed my teeth again. I so hate morning sick ness.

As I returned to the living room I saw Michael looking concerned.

"Michael, trust me I'm fine." I said. "It was just a little morning sickness."

"But it's almost ten o'clock. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked and I nodded my head.

He finally seemed convinced.

"Mom, dad, do you mind if Michael stays here tonight? He can stay in my room." I asked.

Obviously this was the wrong move because dad turned about fifty shades of red.

"If hue stays here, you two aren't sleeping in the same room." He said through clenched teeth.

"Plus, won't Michael want to see hi parents?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, tht was the whole point of your visit, right Michael?" His dad said.

"But I guess if you want to you can stay, Michael." My mom said.

"I'd love to stay. Mom, dad you don't mind do you? I'll come back home around noon."

"I guess, Michael." His dad said.

"Dad" I said "Can't we sleep in the same room? What's the worst that can happen ? I mean, I'm already pregnant."

My dad just stared at me and got redder, if that's possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Christine's POV

After Angela and Jack left I knew that I had to talk to my dad about this.

"Dad, can we talk in private?" I asked and gestured towards the kitchen. He followed.

"Dad, what do you have against Michael and my child?" I said. I figured I wouldn't beat around the bush.

"Well, for one thing you and Michael aren't in a committed relationship. And for another, that baby is only half you. It's also partly... Him." He said.

Hearing my dad criticise my boyfriend or my child triggered something deep inside of me.

"Dad! I am an adult and you can't control my every movement any more. I love Michael! And I can sure as hell sleep in the same bed as him if I want to! Why do you hate him? I thought you would want to have a grandchild." I said, and on the last part I broke down into tears

"Sweetheart, I don't hate Michael. I just don't want you to get hurt. And, you know what, I can't wait to have a grandchild. Especially if they're at least half as wonderful as you." My dad said, and I could see he meant it.

I reached over to hug him.

"Aww... Dad, I love you." I mumbled into his neck while hugging him.

"So do you mind if Mike and I sleep in the same bed?" I asked.

"How about in the guest bedroom with bunk beds?" My dad said trying to compromise.

"Deal." I said.

Bones' POV

I could here the entire argument from the living room. And I was sure Michael could too.

"So, Michael, are you currently employed?" I asked my daughter's boyfriend.

"Yes Dr. Brennan-"

"You may call me Temperance if you would like"

"Okay then. Yes Temperance. I currently work as an agent in the SCU in the FBI."

"Fantastic! You should mention that to Booth when you see him. He was the top agent there for years."

"Yes, Dr- I mean Temperance. I knew that. They have his photograph on the wall of heroes there."

"Yes, Booth was very excited when we got the news he made onto the wall of heroes-" I started.

Suddenly, Booth and Christine walk out of the kitchen.

"Michael, why don't you follow me to our room?" My daughter said gesturing for Michael to follow her.

"So, you finally let them share a room. What changed your mind?" I asked Booth.

"I let them share the room with the bunk beds, and if I catch Michael so much as lay a finger on her I will-" Booth started to say.

"Booth! What are you so afraid of? That Christine has a relationship with a man?" I asked. I honestly had no idea why Booth was so upset. He's always wanted grandchildren.

"I just, I don't want Christine to get hurt." He said.

"Booth, even though I don't understand love, I know it when I see it. Booth, this two kids, our daughter and Angela and Hodgins' son, are in love. She won't hurt him and he won't hurt her. He even told me that it wasn't him who didn't want to marry Christine. It was Christine who wasn't sure if she wanted to marry him. Booth, you know she hates marriage after what Pelant tried to do to us if we got married. Just don't big her about marriage. Booth, they love each other." I stated. I really hope he listened.

"Look, Bones, I guess you could say that their in love, but what if something happens to that baby, what if something does happen and he leaves her? What if-"

"Booth, that's for Michael and Christine to decide."

"I just... I'm her father, I'm supposed to protect her."

"I know Booth, but as a father, you gotta let go of her too."


End file.
